


I Will Live When We're Together Again

by NohrianxScum



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Related, Coma, Crack Treated Seriously, Do you even yearn bro, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohrianxScum/pseuds/NohrianxScum
Summary: Set between S3/S4. Martin has had enough of losing and so he tries to get Jon back. If it takes a Leitner, so be it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 50
Kudos: 114





	I Will Live When We're Together Again

Martin set the thermos with tea on the patient’s night stand harder than he meant to, but that was just because his hands were so clammy with sweat. Jon didn’t react.

_Another day, where nothing changes at all._ Silence didn’t suit Jon at all. The silence was worse than the dark circles under his eyes, than the old scars, than the new scars, than the ashy tint of his skin, than the brittle dull mess that was his hair.

Martin ached for sound. A single word, just so he’d know it was still Jon, despite everything.

He sank onto the cheap plastic chair by the bed and unscrewed the lid of the thermos to pour himself a little tea, hands trembling. He spilled more than half of it on his shirt and tie but he was too tired to care. The black suit never fit him well, not even when it was new, and he would hate to need it for the third time in just a few short months.

Not when he still had one last trick up his sleeve.

Maybe it was his mother’s funeral what gave him the final push. Maybe he would’ve done what he was about to do anyway. Maybe, and that was very much a possibility, he’d end up killing Jon in his attempt to save him.

Martin picked up his backpack and fished out a thick black plastic folder. The bottom part of it sported a faded sticker that proudly announced that the folder belonged to The Library of Jurgen Leitner.

An involuntary shudder ran through his frame as he opened the folder and removed the manuscript nestled inside. He tried to convince himself that it was no big deal. Even if the whole thing backfired, it was more likely to hurt him than Jon. And at any rate, he heard it helped to talk to comatose patients. Reading wasn’t too different, was it?

His fingers itched with how much he wanted to reach out and take Jon’s hand. Instead, he took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to blink away the traitorous burning from the corners of his eyes.

“Here goes nothing,” he mumbled to himself as he picked up the first page.

A sharp inhale. “Hi. My name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair – that’s how I got my name – with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee. Author’s note: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here! I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie.”

Holding his breath, he glanced at Jon’s still face. It was probably a figment of his imagination, but he’d swear his lashes twitched.

* * *

Tears were streaming down Martin’s face and it was getting harder to read on. Half-way through, the original author of the manuscript decided to write exclusively with red glitter pen save for one chapter, that was written with what he assumed to be purple lipstick.

“Konnichiwa everybody come in, said Proffesor Sinister in Japanese. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She’s da coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. Hr mom woz a vampire. She’s also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n b’loody mry get along grate. She’s really young for a teacher. Two-day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress.”

Martin let out a yelp as cold fingers wrapped around his wrist. The papers fell to the floor, and scattered in such a way that nobody would ever put them back in chronological order.

Jon was staring at him with eyes as dark as the space between the stars, alert, intense and focused on Martin and Martin only.

“You’re awake,” he breathed.

“I swear to god if you read one more word-”

Jon’s threat was drowned out in Martin’s shoulder as he wrapped him in a hug. It was clumsy and too tight but he didn’t care. Jon was home.

For once, Martin didn’t mind the ghostly silence of the hospital room, because thanks to it he didn’t miss the soft, content sigh that escaped Jon’s lips as he leaned into the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the musical The Count of Monte Cristo (Everyday A Little Death). The Leitner... we all know. I am a serious writer.
> 
> If you want to come say hi, find me on tumblr (nohrianxscum).


End file.
